the lost tribe
by dimondanimal31
Summary: frost is going to a new school, thinking that it will be just like the ice kingdom but he is surprised to find the dangerous and life threatening adventure that lies ahead, will he make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Frost felt excited about going to Jade Mountain which was a weird feeling, especially for an ice wing "remember your father Winter said not to pull any tricks." Icy said

"Yes I know" he said to her

Chapter 2

"And you're?" said a black night wing

"Prince Frost" said Frost

"oh yes" she marked something off on her list "you're 3 weeks late"

"I know" frost grumbled

I was heading to my room when I heard a bang noise "NOOOO MY DOOHICKEY!"

Of course it was coming from the emerald winglet room, frost's life just kept getting better and better by the minute. There was a male sky wing standing in front of the door just as soon as he saw the sky wing a female sky wing came rushing out and then hugged the other sky wing in fear "HELP RUBY!"

Ruby went into a quick guard and then and ice wing rushed out rammed the female and then got on the ground and started punching the female "SAPHIRE!"

Ruby kicked the ice wing off and started punching the ice wing Sapphire got up and had a black eye. Frost automatically noticed it was icy getting scratched and stopped the fight "whoa you guys"

And noticed both had black eyes Ruby snarled Sapphire was paralyzed icy was backing off frost realized icy had burns where Ruby had hit "whoa did you use fire breath"

Ruby turned and walked away "hey are you goanna answer me! I am a prince sir" "so"

"excuse me"

Ruby then snarled waited a second and then lunged at frost immediately sapphire regained focus and jumped in front of frost, Ruby stopped in his tracks looked behind sapphire and gave a glare of disgust at frost, and then walked out of the room

After the incident frost learned all the names of the oddly colored dragons in the room except for the mud wing he wasn't there they were rack the sand wing-ish, sapphire, terra a multi colored dragon, death a night wing, also Icy explained why she busted Rack's doohickey and attacked sapphire "I hated the music!" after that icy waved to frost, the flew off sapphire on the other hand was still quiet, she wanted to go after Ruby but didn't want to get in the way but she did, that night frost heard Ruby mumbling in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Frost had a dream about an odd night wing speaking some foreign language pictures of frost a dragon born on the 1rst moon when he awoke sapphire was talking but not some foreign language

"Rub-y th-at w-www-as rude"

He could hear her on the other side of the winglet then he felt something grasp his wing. He looked back to see Ruby pulling at his wing he must have thought he was asleep

He dragged him to a corner where there was no one to be found he flipped up some device and something ringed... a hologram popped up it was some face he couldn't make out

"hello Ruby have you reported good news"

"no mom I have not"

He had a key frost reached for it with his tail but then stopped pulled back and listened

"we have no time for jibber jabber"

With that he grabbed the key and ran Ruby must not have noticed because nobody was chasing him he did hear some footsteps in front of him he looked back no ruby a moment later he was knocked cold by a strong force.

"frost, frost" someone was calling his name

"frost!"

"ugh what"

"are you ok"

"no I was hit by something"

He just noticed he was lying on the ground with his ankle bent the wrong way

"you hit me pretty hard" he also noticed he hit Muddy

"you twisted your ankle pretty bad" sapphire and everyone else was standing around him everyone except Ruby

"where's R..." He decided not to talk about what just happened

"have you seen ruby" sapphire said

"no" frost lied quickly

Frost felt a second of pain "AGHHHHHH" he yelled

"sorry I was untwisting your ankle" said muddy

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

"oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Frost had the dream again although this time he saw the ice kingdom and the prison and a different night wing different from any other night wing he had ever saw she was different for some reason and an ice wing letting her in the prison cell it was weird... she was a special dragon '' why are you so stunned" said the ice wing he could somehow hear them talking someone was still talking that gibberish in the background.

"I just want to go home" cried the night wing. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME" she got louder then all the sudden her eyes started to glow a purple color. the spot she was standing started to glow all the sudden there was a bright light a second later the light cleared and in the place of the night wing was a monster it looked like it was put in a bucket of lava and came out half burnt. it looked like the dragon in the hologram ruby had.

Then it was over

He woke up with sweaty scales "must be a nightmare"

Frost wanted to tell somebody about his dream but he didn't know who to tell OF course he could tell muddy with his broke leg it wouldn't be easy to catch up to muddy once he did he was going to the art cave

"yes Frost, oh yeah, by the way how's your leg going"

"Umm, fine but I need to tell you something"

"yes frost"

In the distance, he could hear someone flying overhead, it was a night wing, but he didn't recognize him. He was different, he hadn't noted him down by the way he noted every down along with their tribe, but this one looked different.

He hadn't noticed that he had been staring up for 30 seconds completely unaware of muddy.

Here, he was not even noticing thunder cracking, but then everything went black for a second and then it went back to normal. Frost confused, looked back at muddy, muddy was always bigger than him, but for some reason when frost looked up muddy was gone, when he looked down there was muddy laying on the hard floor with a bloody nose all curled up in a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Right after what was called the muddy incident muddy went home,. and everyone was blaming Frost for the incident. The ice wing queen made frost go home of course he didn't do it but everyone thought he did. WHYYYY! He needed to figure out who actually did it and he had 2 hours to do it...

It was a warm night in the sand kingdom I mean of course it was he couldn't do anything about it though so he started flying towards the ice kingdom only about 1,010 miles to go he thought well he couldn't lose anything else except an energetic wing or two he also could die of thirst or hunger on the way there but y'know he would hunt for himself if he had too it could take him a day if he flew at super speeds the whole way which he couldn't

(I will skip the flying part it was boring it was eat, drink, repeat) he was finally home and it was wonderful and cold than he heard something land right behind him "who is there" he said with all the confidence he had(which wasn't a lot he was mostly tired) he looked behind him and found sapphire guard asked him if he wanted him to arrest her but frost thought of a more sinister plan "send her to the trial and sapphire immediately started running in the other direction which she soon realized was the way to the trial "see stalagmite this is why we need maps" frost said "yes sir" said stalagmite "I have one but no one else I smart enough to make one" frost grumbled "meow?" Sapphire tried to blend in

Epilogue

Sapphires in trouble she has a cursed dragon a twins power a killer a SPY and keep trust with frost and a night wing how doesn't seem right will she keep her freedom, or not?


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphire knew that ruby would be mad but, she snuck off with frost. Well, frost didn't exactly know, but, she left ruby a note saying she was going to play in the snow. It wasn't a lie, she was going to play in the snow. She knew that if frost found her to soon that he would send her back so, she stayed farther away from them. When they passed the ice kingdom she accidently fell asleep in the wrong place and they found her.

" ARE YOU STALKING ME!?" Frost yelled in her face.

" Who is this?" the Icewing said. She thought that stalking was a harsh word.

"Noooooooo!" she said.

"Grrrrr" Frost replied.

"Ok, maybe but... (she looked at the snow she thought) SNOWBALLLLLLL!" The snowball hit frost in the face and he was thrown straight back into the snow.

"Ha-ha" Sapphire was laughing so hard she could barely breath.

"Grrrr" Frost said in anger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Should I arrest her?"

"No, I think she should do the trial" Frost was smirking. Sapphire bolted. Slowly she realized she was going the wrong way and Frost grabbed her. She all of a sudden felt pain. Not from Frost, but from inside-out she knew that meant RUBY WAS COMING FAST AND MAD. She knew that he would eat Frost for dinner and make her try it and that she was not going to let happen. She could see the tips of her wings turning black and gray and her mind was fuzzy.

"Let me go, or he will kill you!" she yelled at Frost.

"Who?" said Frost.

"Ruby" cryed Sapphire. "If he gets there, they will all be dead!"

Chapter 3

Frost saw the gray which was now half way to her chest. "What the narwhale!" Frost had said. Sapphire was on the edge of passing out. The other Icewing took her and then she passed out. In her dream she had seen where Ruby was and he was mad. I mean he actually had steam coming out of his ears then.

"Wake up! Wake up!. Is she dead?" She could hear Frost. Sapphire thought of a million ways to scare him. The best one was act like a zombie. She went with that one she opened her eyes and jumped on him. The other Icewing yelled and Frost stood there like nothing even popped up.

"I'm a zombie" She laughed. Frost pushed her off and almost scratched her. She realized that she was still gray.

''What's wrong with you?'' Frost questioned.

''This is normal.'' Sapphire tried to sound like she meant it

"Yeah right and I am a super hero in disguise" Frost said in a smart-alic tone.

"Wow, really BOSS?" the Icewing questioned.

"NO STALAGMITE IM LYING!" Frost screamed.

"You are? Wow that's much cooler.'' replied Sapphire.

"You shush it!" Frost pointed at Sapphire. Sapphire noticed that she should probably run for it but, Frost was too fast and grabbed her. Luckily, she was slick and dashed out the door, but she could hear him coming faster. She took a left then a right and opened the wrong door to see a Nightwing. A really weird Nightwing that she knew wasn't normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Sapphire had never formally met a prince before except snobby old Frost. "Hi." Sapphire stuttered.

"So, who is Prince Frost?" The Nightwing Prince asked.

"What?" Sapphire questioned. "How did you know about him?"

"Oh, sorry. I have mind reading powers." The prince replied.

"Re-"

"Also, animus powers and telling the future just like Darkstalker."

"I still wish I could do that." Star said.

"Wouldn't that mean that you may go insane?" Sapphire asked.

"Eh, maybe, but it's fun!" The prince exclaimed.

"SAPPHIRE!" Ruby waited for a moment, "hmmm, fine I'll do this then." He put his claw up to Frost's throat. Should she save him? Or not? He was mean to her a few times, like the whole year.

"Urghhhh!"

"I'm done with this." Shadow said. He got up. "Hey lizard-breath you better put him back"

"What are you going to do about it little Nightwing."

"Kill you"

"Have fun with that." He looked away.

"I enchant this rock to break this dragon's bones." He pointed it at ruby while he wasn't looking.

"WAIT!" Shadow let go and the rock flew out of his hand Sapphire looked away.

*crack! *

"No!" She looked toward Ruby.

*tshhhhhhh*

The rock burnt into magma in his hand. "You pesky dragon. By the way Sapphire I heard you... where are you?" He waited Fine then." Sapphire came out of hiding. Ruby looked mad, she didn't like that Frost blurted out "aghgggghghgggh die stupid Skywing scum."

Sapphire questioned why he said Skywing because they were clearly Seawings. She thought with pride, Ruby started for Frost. Sapphire was not going to let him die. Sapphire knew one trick to help her. She lit up her invisible scales and knew that the moment she did it Ruby would look at her and she could get him away from Frost. It worked, she was lit like a fire. Ruby was drawn to her, soon she had her color back and ruby was calm well calmer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! YOU CANT DO THAT I THOUGHT THAT YOU..." Ruby was mad and there was nothing she could do, " YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO THAT, YOU LIED!"

"What choice did I have?" Sapphire whispered under her breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Nothing." Sapphire said.

"Well if that's it, we'll be leaving. Wont we sapphire?" Ruby said with slight resent, "oh, and that little Nightwing."

"Wait... What!?" Frost yelled, "she's my prisoner. I get to keep both of them, I caught her."

"No, I'm not!" Star fired "not anymore!" Frost tried to squirm but looked to tired. Ruby looked pleased but Sapphire wasn't. She wanted to go and play in the snow and get a snow globe. Ooaa what if she could become a part of the kingdom here, that would be cool. Just when she was about to object.

"And I'll be taking this prince with me." In one second Frost was being held by the neck. Sapphire shut her mouth and sat down. Ruby was serious and this was not good, not good at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Frost was going to die. He knew it. In every book he read like this the prince dies. Not to some radioactive lizard head. He was very mad. He didn't want to die, I mean who wants to die, but he was in no condition to fight. He felt like he had a broken leg, but there was no way to check. If he was going to die, he was going to put on a fight. He jumped out of Ruby's grasp, it was light because he had a broken bone and Frost had guessed Ruby had thought there was no way to get out. Frost tried to walk on his heel, not a good idea, Ruby lunged and sliced at Frosts throat. Frost dodged again, not smart. Frost fell over and Ruby sliced again. This was it Frosts death. He didn't like it, but it had to happen. Everything went blank.


End file.
